1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an audio out unit, and in particular relates to a DC-coupled audio out unit with regulators at power terminals of audio amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an audio out unit 100 with a headphone jack 50. The audio out unit 100 comprises a right audio amplifier 101 and a left audio amplifier 102 which respectively receives and amplifies audio signals to respectively generate a right audio signal and a left audio signal. The headphone jack 50 comprises a first node N1 to receive the right audio signal from the right audio amplifier 101 and a second node N2 to receive the left audio signal from the left audio amplifier 102 and a third node N3 to connect to a ground. Users can plug an earphone jack (not shown in FIG. 1) into the headphone jack 50 to receive the left and right audio signals, which are stereo audio signals.